


Hero's

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Unabashed fluff and romance. The stuff hero’s are made of – well, in some places.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: Dot and Hugh save the day – and each other.





	Hero's

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. Just had a moment of character mush. But these two are so lovable and they bring out the best in each other. I think they bring out the best in all of us. Here's to romance!

As the police cars rolled up with their sirens blaring, the sound of gunshots could be heard and then the sound of running footsteps. Somewhere in the background there was the sound of a horse neighing.

Miss Fisher’s voice, “Jack, there…”

A shadow fell over her, fingertips pressed to her throat. She felt cold and was glad for the jacket placed over her. Everything seemed like it was jumbled together.

“Take her out of here, Hugh!” Dot could hear the Inspector’s voice over the din. She looked up from where she had fallen, after being pushed aside by a man being chased.

Hugh swept Dot up onto a horse and rode off into the park. Setting her down at the Gazebo, he carefully checked to see that she wasn’t injured. Then he ran his hand over her hair and held her head to his chest, kissing the top of her head gently.

She felt a drop of water on her wrist and looked up to see if it was raining. What she saw was Hugh’s leg as she lay across his lap. She moved and he helped her to sit up, quickly wiping his eyes.

“How do you feel, Dotty?” He couldn’t hide the worry in his voice.

“Urm, ok, I think. What happened? Where are we?”

“At the park. It was the closest place.”

“What happened? All I remember is that big man shoving me when I tried to open the door. I guess I must have tripped.” She plucked at her dress where it had torn.

“You stopped a crime, Dotty. When you tried to open that door, you surprised a burglar and he shoved you out of the way when he tried to escape. But it gave us time to run him down. Miss Fisher even fired her gun at him.  Luckily, the Inspector saw you start to fall and kept you from a pretty nasty knock on the head.”

“He did? Oh! Did they get him?”

“Yes, they did, thanks to you. We’ve been looking for him for weeks.”

“Urm, I thought I heard a horse.”

“More than heard a horse, Dotty, I brought you here on one.” Hugh cracked a slight grin.

“Why were you riding a horse, Hugh?”

“I wasn’t, Dotty, but the crook was. Though I don’t know why. I suppose it was just a fast get away. The Inspector told me to get you out of there, so I just grabbed the closest thing at hand. If you’re ok for a moment, I’d better go tie him up.”

She nodded. Hugh got up and then bent down and kissed the top of her head again, stroking it with his hand. He thought, “Even banged up, she is so beautiful.”

Dot watched as he settled the horse and then walked it over and tied the reins to a tree. She got up, feeling a little unsteady, but then righted herself and brushed down her dress, fingering the torn spot.

He turned at her touch and was surprised by her pulling him into a rather passionate kiss. As they separated, he expected her to blush and start to apologize, but instead she stood in front of him and reached up to stroke his cheek. “Hugh Collins, you saved me again. You really are my hero. I love you so much.”

Hugh was awed and still heated from their kiss and for the first time, didn’t falter or bumble, but instead drew Dot back into an embrace saying tenderly, “I’ve loved you from the very start, Dotty. I can’t imagine life without you. You’re my hero too, you know.”

“Me?” Dot looked confused.

He kissed her again and touched her face. “Yes, Dotty, without you, I would never have known a love like this. You fill my life and touch my soul. I can’t imagine anything more perfect or more precious. You are my life.”

They stood, gazing at each other in wonder. Neither being able to imagine not having the other. Then Dot smiled and said, “Hugh, maybe Miss Fisher is right.”

He raised his brows in question. “About what, Dotty?”

“Maybe it’s about both of us being hero’s to each other – she says that’s what makes a balanced partnership. I think that’s what she and the Inspector see in each other.”

Hugh grinned and leaned in to kiss her again. Dot blushed and said, “Well, maybe not all!”

At that, they both started to laugh.


End file.
